


Slip-up

by mallowOmofics



Series: Little!Aleks [2]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Omorashi, One Shot, Thumb-sucking, Wetting, hinted age play, little!aleks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallowOmofics/pseuds/mallowOmofics
Summary: And day after day Aleks felt himself needed James more and more.It wasn’t that couldn’t do things on his own, he just didn't want to, not when his da- James, could do it for him.





	Slip-up

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii guysss   
> so i've been busy lately but don't worry i'm still going to update! It just might not be at often :/   
> also keep ur eyes peeled for a spicy spiderman fic coming out soon;)   
> That's it! go read 'ya eye out ;)

It took time for Aleks to trust James with his secret. 

It started with the naps, usually after work. The two would sleep the day away in Aleks’ bed, cuddled up together. 

And day after day Aleks felt himself needed James more and more. 

It wasn’t that couldn’t do things on his own, he just didn’t want to, not when his da- James, could do it for him. That was another habit he had picked up, the whole ‘daddy’ thing. He was just happy that he hadn’t said it out loud yet. 

James had also picked up a new habit. Aleks hated it. 

“Hey, make sure you go potty before we leave.” James said out of the blue, surprising his friend. Aleks just punched him in the shoulder. 

“Dude, stop it.” Aleks growled, looking around quickly to see if anyone heard. “You don’t have to always remind me…” He mumbled. 

“why? I just don’t want you to have an ac-“ James stopped talking when he noticed the glare Aleks was giving him. “I’m just trying to help.” He added, getting up to throw the rest of his food away. 

Aleks took the opportunity to check his phone, responding to a few miscellaneous texts from his friends. He knew he shouldn’t get mad at James, he was just trying to help after all. It was all just so embarrassing. 

“Ready?” James asked, now standing in front of his friend. 

“Uh, yeah.” Aleks responded, dropping his phone in his pocket. He certainly was not going to go ‘potty’. He wasn’t 5, after all, he was a grown man. 

Aleks got up and followed James, his face still red from the first comment. He was just happy that they hadn’t gone with Brett and the others to lunch. 

The rest of Aleks’ co-workers didn’t know about his little secret, and he planned on keeping it that way for as long as possible. Aleks climbed into James’ car, waiting for James to get in so he could roll down his window. 

“Stupid LA heat..” He mumbled, taking his sweatshirt off. 

James just chuckled and starting the car, heading straight back to the office. 

“Your place tonight?” James asked in the car, his eyes on the road. 

“Uh… yeah… but I’m- I’m Uhh… out…” Aleks mumbled not wanting to say the ‘d’ word. 

“Out of…?” James said, clearly not understanding. 

“I’m out of… you know… the … underwear stuff…” He said, his face flushing red. Aleks hated talking about his ‘protection’, and he hated shopping for it even more. 

“Alright, we can stop at the store on our way back from work.” James said, making a mental reminder in his head. Aleks just nodded and went back to staring out the window, trying to take his mind away from the current topic. He hated how James made it seem like it was ‘no big deal’. 

What if fans saw them? What would they do, what would the fans think? Aleks shuddered just thinking about it. The boys road the rest of the way back to the office in silence. 

Back at the office, the two pretended like nothing was wrong, not brining up the topic once. It was Aleks’ unspoken rule that they couldn’t talk about his bedwetting at work. James was understanding, he couldn’t even image how embarrassing it must be for his friend. 

The two shot each funny faces and cute texts throughout the day, and Aleks always made up excuses to go over to James’ desk and chat. 

The rest of the day was uneventful, packed with recording videos and editing clips. 

Aleks was happy when the day was done. 

He had almost forgotten that they needed to stop at the store. Almost. 

The two drove separately to the store, and Aleks followed James the entire time, staring at the floor. It was embarrassing enough that he needed them, but the fact that they were in same aisle as the baby diapers was humiliating. 

He made James go grab them as he waited a few aisles down, trying to stay out of sight. 

James returned a few moments later, a box of diapers in his arms. He shot Aleks a smile, but the younger boy had his eyes fixed on the ground. They made their purchase and retreated to their cars, driving separately to Aleks’ house, where the two where to get inside and change. 

James had even taken to keep an extra pair of pajamas in his car at all times. Just in case. 

Aleks brought the diapers inside, putting them under the sink on his bathroom. He grabbed one out and carefully put it on. After a few weeks of practice he had gotten pretty good. 

“You changed?” James asked, giving Aleks a hug as he layed down on the bed. 

These were the moments Aleks lived for. Cuddled up on his bed, his best friend holding him- safe and protected.

He would never admit it, but the diapers did bring a sense of safety. They made him feel protected and loved, and James’ big arms around his body held him in place. He always hated when James had to get up and leave. He would whine and complain the entire time, trying to convince his friend to stay in bed. 

James always said he had work to do, and gave Aleks a kiss on the forehead before leaving. 

Aleks would curl up on his bed, pulling the covers over his head. 

There were a few times where he had cried, but he would never tell James that. 

It was only a matter of time before something went wrong, and one day at work, it did. 

Aleks and James were busy editing, too invested in their work to have time to themselves lately. 

It had been two weeks since the two had a night together, and Aleks wouldn’t admit it, but without James there it was a lot harder to sleep. So when the two finally had a chance to get lunch together, they jumped at the chance. 

“Coming to lunch with us?” Brett asked, wallet and keys in his hands.

“Uh, yeah.” James replied, followed by a nod from Aleks. 

The two piled into Brett’s car, with Asher and Trevor following in the car behind. 

“So…you two have been close lately…” Brett said, trying to be as casual as possible. 

Aleks blushed, and James gave an awkward laugh. 

“Uh, well, we are friends…” James said, refusing to make eye contact with his boss.

“Sure it’s not something more?” Brett asked, his eyes fixated on the road. 

“What the fuck does that mean?” Aleks retorted. James could tell he was getting defensive. 

Why was Brett asking all of these questions? It wasn’t like him to be nosy like this. 

“Nothing. Never mind.” Brett said calmly. 

Aleks and James shared a look of confusion. 

The rest of the car ride was silent, and by the time the three arrived at the restaurant, James and Aleks were wishing they hadn’t agreed to come. But, the two followed their friends into the restaurant, sticking by each other the entire time. 

The rest of the lunch was uneventful, and it didn’t take long for the incident in the car to be forgotten. Everything was fine until James slipped up. 

The group was getting ready to leave when James said it. 

“Aleks, do you need to go potty?” James said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to say. 

Aleks froze. Everyone turned to look at the Russian lad, their faces full of confusion. 

“What the fuck.” Trevor finally said, breaking the silence. 

Aleks pushed past his friends and ran out of the restaurant. 

James wanted to follow but he couldn’t move. His eyes were glued to the spot where Aleks had stood. 

Trevor turned to look at James. 

“What the fuck was that about?” Brett asked.

“I-i…. I don’t know.” James finally said, paralyzed. 

Everyone stood there for a moment, the air tense and awkward. 

“Uh… We should… probably get back to the office.” Brett said. 

“What about Aleks?” Asher asked, his voice full of concern. 

“He uh, he just texted me. He’s gonna get an uber back to his house.” Brett said, staring at the floor. For once, he didn’t know what to say. Nothing he could do would make this less awkward. 

The group slowly walked out of the restaurant, with James at the rear. 

James was silent the rest of the day; everyone was. 

He left the office early, unable to focus on his work. 

He drove straight to Aleks’ house. 

He knocked on the door, hoping that Aleks’ would answer. 

Aleks slowly opened the door, but went to shut it when he saw who it was. James held the door open just long enough to slip inside. 

Aleks took a few steps back. 

James took in the sight of the boy, his eyes red and his face tear-stained. 

“I- I’’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to, I swear, It just slipped out!” James said, waiting for Aleks’ to say something.

Instead Aleks’ turned and ran up the stairs.

James followed Aleks up the stairs to the boy’s bedroom, where the door was promptly shut in his face. 

“Aleks, come on. I’m sorry! It won’t happen again! I promise.” James said, knocking on the door. “Let me in!” He yelled. 

James pressed his head against the door, all he could hear were quiet sobs. 

“Please.. I need you.. I-i… you’re the first person that I’ve ever… loved. I fucked up. I’m sorry. But I love you so much and I need you to open up that door.” James said, his head resting against the door. 

James heard the door knob start to turn and took a step back. 

A few moments later the door opened, revealing a crying Aleks. 

“do you mean that?” Aleks asked, looking into his friend’s eyes.

“Yes, yes I mean it.” James said, grabbing Alek’s hands and intertwining them with his own. 

Aleks was silent for a moment. 

“I love you too.” Aleks’ said quietly. 

James smiled, and pulled Aleks’ in for a kiss. 

“Wow…” James said.

“Daddy…” Aleks’ whispered, his eyes wide and his heart beating fast. 

“Woah woah woah, hold up. Daddy?” James asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend. He was very confused. 

Aleks immediately stopped talking, his eyes going wide. 

“No no no no, I- I didn’t mean to say that… It was a mistake I swear, I’m sorry!” Aleks cried, a new set of tears flowing down his face as he collapsed on his bed. 

"Hey, hey. It’s okay baby, I don’t care. If you want to call me… Daddy… than that’s fine. I just didn’t expect it, that’s all.” James said, rubbing Aleks' back gently. 

Aleks just continued to cry, not even noticing his pants when his pants started to grow darker. 

James’ heart broke, the last thing Aleks needed was to realize that he’d just wet himself. 

“Hey, Aleks, baby. You need to get up.” James said gently, helping the crying boy sit up. 

Aleks' crotch was dark and by the time the boy noticed, all he could do was hide his face and continue to cry. 

“We need to get to changed okay? “ James said, waiting for Aleks to answer. When the younger boy stayed silent, James took over the situation. He stop Aleks up, stripping off his wet pants and boxers before leading him to the bathroom, where he took the boy’s shirt off as well. 

Aleks made no move to resist. 

James looked through the cupboards, finally finding where Aleks kept his diapers. He pulled one out, grabbing a few wipes from the package as well. 

“Okay I need to clean you up now, baby.” James said kneeling down so he could clean Alek’s legs and privates. 

The situation was a bit weird, but nothing he couldn’t handle. 

It took a bit longer to get the diaper on, with James having to read the instructions a few times before he got it right. He tightened the tapes on last time before standing up again, taking in the sight of his diapered friend. 

He had never actually seen Aleks wearing one, because the boy always wore pants. James had to admit that he looked pretty cute, standing there in his printed diaper.

Finally, James pulled his sweatshirt off, handing it to Aleks. 

By now the boy had stopped crying, and he looked down at the sweatshirt in his hands, unsure of what James wanted him to do. 

“Help.” He mumbled, holding the sweatshirt out in front of him. 

James grabbed the sweatshirt and slid it on over Aleks slim frame. It hung off of him, drowning his small figure. He loved that you just see the bottom of the diaper sticking out. 

He stopped and took in the sight of his friend for a moment, trying not to ‘awe’ at the sight of Aleks in just a big sweatshirt and a diaper. Aleks just made grabby hands at James, who picked up his light friend, bringing him back to the bedroom. 

“You get in bed, I’ll go start a load of laundry.” James said, laying him down. Aleks just nodded and put him thumb in his mouth, content on waiting for his daddy to get back. 

James ran downstairs and threw the wet clothes in the laundry before heading back upstairs. Aleks was still sitting on the bed, thumb in his mouth. 

“Daddy…” He said quietly, grabbing at James’ sweatshirt as the boy sat down on the bed. 

James laid back, letting himself be cuddled up to.


End file.
